Destiny: The First Fight
by Night Of The Land
Summary: Morai thinks that she will never get taken as a padawan learner but then fate as an odd mind if i do say so my self the first story of the Destiny series prolude to Destimy:Last Time to Live RR enjoy
1. Default Chapter

A/N hi its me again so sorry I have now updated with For Fate Hath Its Ways but I promise I will get to that ASAP but I first I had to write this down it was driving me CRAZY.

This is the first story about Morai Vacon and her life as a Jedi I hope that u will read and enjoy so I'll let you get to it.

**Before The Phantom Menace there was peace**… 

Morai looked up at the Master hovering near the sidelines.

**The galaxy was a safer place…**

Blaster fire erupted all around them.

"Get the ambassadors out of here!" the master yelled to her young apprentice.

**One cannot forget the pranks…**

Bant opened the door to reveal a dripping wet Morai Vacon. She smiled as she noted her friend's usual vivid blonde hair now was a bright blue color.

"Obi-wan I take did that?" She asked.

Morai nodded moodily.

**Coming this spring the first parts of Destiny: Last Time to live I so proudly present Destiny: The First Fight…**

Morai looks up at bounty hunter,

"Bring it on!"

**Destiny: The First Fight **

Disclaimer: Don't own any thing accept Morai and Master Conda Warrin.

She always had the same dream. As innocent as it would start it would always turn out the same.

She would be standing undera waterfall enjoying the cool water over her skin. She would tip her head up eyes closed mouth slightly open. A drop of water would land on her lips. An odd taste would fill her senses and she would open her eyes. Then she would realize the water had turned to blood.

"No" she would cry, falling away from the waterfall and into the deep pool of blood. A currant would pull her under. And she would struggle to get back to the surface. The vital substance she needed to breathe would not come and she sucked in blood. Right before she felt her life give way a cold voice filled with malice and hate would penetrate her senses.

As always, Morai Vacon would wake in a cold sweat usual lying on the floor in her quarters, breathing heavily.

Morai detangled herself the sheets off her bed and stood. She walked over to the 'fresher and flicked the light on. Sighing she passed a hand through her blonde hair and turned the knob to cold and cupped her hands under the running water. She splashed the water onto her face and looked into the mirror.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? What purpose do they have?" she wondered out loud, her voice crisp and clear with a hint of a light accent.

Morai left the 'fresher and made her way to the small closet in the wall next to her bed. She changed her clothes, pulled on her boots, pulled her shoulder length blonde hair into a ponytail, and looked at the chrono.

Her stomach did a flip. 06:30. She had been 12 for seven hours and thirty minuets. Morai released a shaky breath trying to calm down. She only had 12 more months to prove herself worthy maybe less. So every day from here on out she had to perform to the best of her ability.

_Stop thinking about that. Stop thinking about that. Stop thinking about that. _She told herself sternly as she left her room headed to first meal.

"Morai, what's wrong?" Bant's gentle voice cut through Morai's thoughts.

Morai looked up from her eggs she'd been pushing around on her plate. Bant's silver eyes studied her intently. She sighed, "Today's my 12th birthday and I still haven't been chosen. Err! It's so frustrating!"

"Don't worry, Morai, of course you'll be chosen, you're the best student in all your classes." Garen said, from across the table, waving his fork to empathies his point nearly poking Obi-Wan in the face.

"Garen's right you will be picked. You just have to be patient." Obi-Wan told her gently while shooting Garen a look.

She glared at him, rolled her eyes, and went back to pushing her eggs aimlessly around on the plate. "Now don't you be going all wise on me here, Kenobi. You've been a apprentice all but a year and you're already starting to sound like a Master." She told him ice blue eyes still studying her plate.

Obi-Wan shot her a look that cried 'Why get all-defensive with me? What have I done?'

" I've got to go or I'm going to be late. See you latter." He said as he stood and picked up his tray, "Oh and happy birthday, Morai." With that he left.

Silence returned to the table where the four remaining friends sat.

" Are you going to eat that?" Reeft asked Morai suddenly, indicating the piece of bread off on the side of her plate.

Morai looked up and smiled, igniting something in her ice blue eyes. "Why? Do you want it?" she asked playfully.

"Err…" he stopped unsure how respond. Morai laughed and set the piece of bread down on her friend's plate.

Garen laughed at his friends playful attitudes, "Now there's my girl!"

Morai grinned, all her previous problems forgotten for the time being. "Sith! Got to go or I'll be late. See ya."

Bant turned to watch her friend walk swiftly out of the cafeteria, but not quite running. Her silver eyes reflecting worry. " What's up with her, Garen? She seems bit off edge."

Garen sighed. Bant was right Morai was a bit on edge. 'Well she's worried about not being chosen as an apprentice. I guess that's what's got her so stiff.' He thought to himself.

"She's worried. The best thing for her is to let her work it out on her own." Reeft told the others, in-between bites of food.

Little did any of the young Jedi know a master had been silently watching them. Studying a certain one contemplating if she should ask her to be her apprentice.

A/N omg how hard is it to figure out that some one is acting out a light saber battle from the Star Wars movies? Well it was kind of one in the morning and we all were a little loopy. So I hopped you enjoyed the first chapter it is a little slow but the story will pick up I promise and be sure to read Destiny: Last Time To Live

Thanks please review with out them I wont post any more and suggestions don't forget those

Hugs,

Night Of The Land


	2. Book of Classes Interesting Comversation

**Destiny: The First Fight**

Disclaimer: not mine I own no one except Morai and Conda Warrin

Book of Classes 

Philosophy was the worst of ALL the classes, in Morai's opinion. And it showed in her posture as she sat through this endless evil. Her elbows rested upon the desk, her head in her hands, face turned downward. To an on looker she appeared to be studding the data pad that sat in front of her intently, but her mind wondered.

Morai knew that she should enjoy the rest of her time at the Temple. But classes really started to grade on ones nerves after so many. The masters, well lets put this in light tones shall we, they desperately needed to loosen up a bit.

Morai stifled a groan, and looked up at the chrono at the front of the classroom. Two more minutes and then freedom. Philosophy was the last of her classes for the day, and for that she was grateful.

She went back to staring at the data pad, and gave a mental groan. Ugh, it made her head spin just attempting to understand it.

The bell rang. 'Just in time, too.' She thought to herself.

She filled out the door with her classmates, but instead of going to the cafeteria she made her way back to her room.

As she walked down the corridor she could of sworn that some one was watching her. She spun around quickly and scanned the corridor. The only other person in this part of the Temple at this time was a dark haired master, who was currently studding a data pad intently as she walked in the opposite direction.

'Force I must be losing my mind' she thought as she palmed the door to her room open, and dropped the bag of data chips on the floor next to her desk, and headed to lunch.

* * *

Book of Interesting Conversation

" Morai, your going to shrivel up and die if you don't eat." Garen told her after he had watched her pick at the food on her plate for the last 10 minutes.

"I hardly think I'm going to _shrivel_ up and die, Garen. And for your records I _do_ eat, I just haven't today." She said fixing him with a severe stare.

"What he is _trying _to say is that we're worried. You haven't eaten all day. It's bad for your health you know." Bant said elbowing Garen in the side. "Is something wrong?"

Morai sighed, "Some one has been watching me. Following my every move I make. And I don't know who it is."

Garen looked at her and smiled "Mori, that's great. It means that a master is watching you and maybe thinking about taking you as their apprentice! This is great Morai. Then your worries will all but me demolished." He told her growing excited.

"Or it could mean that some one is out to get me." She countered lamely.

Bant shook her head "Stop being so cheerful you might hurt yourself." She told her sarcastically.

Morai made to stand but Bant caught the hem of her tunic, "You need to eat or I'm going to find you pasted out some where in the Temple."

Sighing Morai sat back down and eat like the good little girls she was. 'Good little girl my foot' she thought stifling a small chuckle.

"Can I go now, Bant?" she asked some time latter. Bant smirked, "Sure Morai. At least now I won't find you pasted out on the floor."

Great fully Morai slipped in to the Hall unnoticed, and made her way to her room. Silently she stepped into the cool of her room. Even in the winter her room was kept cold. She was from a cold planet, and was unused to the warm weather of Coruscant. She spent more and more time here the more she got use to the drastic changes in climate.

She bent to pick up her bag from the floor. She walked over to her desk and grudgingly sat down to start a nights worth of homework.

A/N okay now that I've updated will some one else please review. Destiny is really starting to feel lonely.

Sith Queen: I took your dream? Well mow that you have officially given your self away I can bug you to review all I want at school and over the phone think of all the possibilities THANKS FOR REVIEWING

Jedi Keliam Kenobi: wow I did not know that that was contagious it seems that a bunch of people have been coming down with that is my writing that good wow I never knew THANKS FOR REVIEWING


	3. Book of Friendly Banter

Destiny: The First Fight

Book of Friendly Banter

_Dreaming…. Dreaming…._

Morai was floating on clouds, happy and peaceful. She was soaring away from all her problems. She knew it was just a dream, but she really did not care. Everything was so peaceful…

_Knock…. Knock…_

Morai sat up abruptly. She looked groggily around. Yes she was in her room, but not her bed.

Sith, she'd fallen asleep at her desk, again.

_Knock…. Knock…._

"Alright, already. Sesh." Morai muttered straightening her tunic slightly and walked over to the door. Opening it revealed a black haired girl with periwinkle eyes, and pale skin. A thin braid hung down behind her right ear showing she was an apprentice. This girl was Mei Young.

"Hey! I thought you weren't home, so I was just getting ready to leave." Mei said smiling.

"No I'm home. But I thought you were on a mission." Morai replied ushering the black haired girl into her quarters, and closed the door.

"Well people do return from missions, Morai. And we so happened to have returned last night." Mei replied sitting down on the bed.

Morai groaned, "I know, Mei. If I could only be that lucky."

Mei gave her an odd look, "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about going on missions. I've turned 12 today and I'm still an initiate." Morai sighed falling down on the bed next to her friend.

"You're going to be chosen. Even if I have to take a Master's clothes hostage until they ask you." Mei said determined.

Morai laughed and shook her head. "You can't do that!"

"You watch me!" was the gleeful reply.

The two friends laughed lighting the mood.

"So what's been happening here? I heard Garen got chosen 'cause of his piloting skills" Mei asked.

Morai smiled evilly, "Oh yes he was chosen for that program." A thoughtful expression crossed her face, "Though I don't know why a gundark would be a better pilot then him." She laughed and shook her head, "other then that it's been same old same old here, except for the fact that Garen and Reeft blew up an Atomic Jelly Ball."

"An Atomic Jelly Ball? How did they manage to make an Atomic Jelly Ball?" Mei asked smiling.

" To tell you the truth, it's beyond me. But Master Windu was NOT very happy with them." the relied shaking her head in mirth.

"Sesh, I would have thought you would be the one to do something like that."

"Yeah right! At least I didn't put a soap bomb in the boys locker room!"

"It was your idea!" Mei said huffing.

"My idea yes, but not my plan. I told you about it but you were the only one stupid enough to put it in action!" Morai relied laughing as she dodged a pillow that was thrown at her.

The two girls continued their friendly banter; until-yes there is an until- Mei's comm. Link went off.

"Young" she answered.

"The council called. We need to met them." Master Avon Vea voice said over the comm.

Mei sighed, "Yes Master." And the connection was cut. Mei turned to her friend and sighed, standing.

"I'll se you later." She said.

"Yeah have fun!" Morai called out to her friend as she left the room.

Morai sighed and got up off the bed. She walked over to her desk and sat down as she began shuffling through the pile of data pads.

"Philosophy.. Check.. Sciences..Check… math.. Grrr.. Still have to do." She muttered to herself. She sighed once more 'I seem to be doing that a lot lately' and began working on her math homework.

30 minuets later (and 50 math problems later if you care to know)

"Done! Finally!" the blonde declared leaning back in her chair. She stood kicked off her boots, pulled her hair out of it's pony tail, and flopped face first on to her bed. Within minuets she was sound asleep.

A/N hey if you notice something I used a name from one of my other stories in this chapter see if you can guess who it is and no it's not Morai, Obi, Garen, Reeft, or Master Windu so see if you can figure it out.

I have no reviews today come on people REVIEW please It's KILLING me really I DIEING

And the conversation between Mei and Morai is a snippet of a conversation between me and Sith Queen who needs to get her lazy but in gear and REVIEW

Love all my REVIEWRS,

Night Of The Land

P.S. my friend's brother is in the hospital please keep him in your prayers.


End file.
